A twisted story!
by Scoobtheelvish
Summary: What would happen if sailor moon, Poke'mon, and five bestfriends all went to Hogwarts? Well Chaos for one. But...who knows come find out....


I don't own Poke'mon, Sailormoon, or Harry potter. I especially don't own my five friends...they are very lucky! 

This story... ( sorry ) may feature alot of OOC! It's quite funny though. Well atleast my friends think so.

Our story sets as Ash and his friends make their journey back to Pallet town. "Brock all the Jenny's look the same..." Misty complains, while Brock looks from one Jenny picture to the other. "You wouldn't understand!" Brock says goin all lovey dovey gazed. "I will never understand you!" Misty said walking forwards to see what Ash was staring at. 'What's up?"Misty said, hovering over Ash. "I have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Ash says confuzed. "Pika" Pikachu said, shifting a bit on Ash's hat.

XXXXXXXXX

"USAGI!" a woman screamed from downstairs of a small house. Usagi rolled around some in her sleep, small snores escaping her lips. "Usagi, wake up, it's important!" Luna cried shaking her. Usagi rolled over on her, Luna took her chance and bit her arse. "OW...OW...OWWWWW!"Usagi said rubbing her bottom. "Usagi, their a message to you from... a school." Luna said, quite unsure why anyone would want her. "School... it's a saturday!" Usagi said sitting up in her bed. Luna sighed, "Just go down stair and look at it." "Fine," Usagi said grumpily, as she dragged herself down the stairs. Ami stood holding out an envelope infront of her. Usagi stared at it with confusion. Ami waved it in her face, untill Usagi grabbed it. Usagi opened the seal, not really bothering to read it, and scanned over the parchment. She looked up at Ami with a frown, and Ami pulled out hers.

XXXXXXXXX

Spitz's house

(Author's note: I'm emily...but in the story...their are 2 of us...Emily's that is...so i will be going by Spitz...other..then when my point of view..comes )

She gets up and checks the mail, looks at the letter, calls Sarah. mE: riiiiing!  
Phone: Riiiing!  
Me: RIIIIING!  
Phone: Riiiing!  
Me: RII-HELLO?  
Sarah: Hey Emi-chan.  
Me: -silence-  
Sarah: I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!  
Me: Cool...me...too.  
Sarah is beaming energy onto my phone, I silenty put it down before it explodes.  
Sarah: Hello?  
Me: Cool..i'm going to call my dad, I bet I can't go.  
Sarah: It's school...don't you wanna go?  
Me: Sarah..think back to what you just said.  
Sarah: AHHHHH!  
Me: Bye Sarah: Bye Emi-chan!

The next Day!  
"But i got a letter", shows letter, "See?", Spitz points out to her father. "We'll see" her father said in his 'this is proably a scam' voice. Spitz thought to herself, 'If i can't go...i' sneaking my way into London!' she smirked and called James.  
"Hello?" James said on the other line.  
"Meow!" Spitz said.  
There was a silence, except for tapping on the window from James's side.  
"I think someone wants in, " She complained, really annoyed by the sound.  
"Just like it's other 5 buddies!" James stated.  
"Wah...your having a party...and i wasn't invited?" she asked, kinda shocked, kinda surprised.  
"Eh...you could call it that" James said playing a video game.  
"Yeh...well i gotta go" She lied, already bored by him.  
"Awww" He said in a bored tone.  
Spitz hangs up.

James P.O.V "FINE!" James yells, and opens the window allowing another owl to fly in. He slammed the window back down, and it seemingly shook the house. Envelopes were scattered all throughout the roo, all adressed to him. One was opened up on his bed.  
Dear James Snickos I am glad to inform you that you have been accepted in to hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. By this time..you will need to have all of your books for September 1, 2005.  
Albus Dumbledore - Headmaster.

Emily's house Emily sat in her small, tidy bedroom reading another manga. If you were to look around her house, you think that you had left America and just stepped into Japan. She sighed and dropped the note she had been reading covered by her manga.

OOC:  
Me: I do think this is getting old!  
Ashley: NO! I'M NOT EVEN IN THE FIC. YET!  
Kaleigha and Larissa: Nor me!  
Me: I'm getting to you!  
Ash: So when do i get to battle?  
I drop kick Ash for being a complete moron.

IC:  
Kaleigha's Kaleigha sat in a empty booth inside Quizno's Sub's waiting for a customrer to order, better yet, show up. It was to her hearts desire when a car finnaly pulled up, she ran behind the counter, and watched as Larissa walked in. Small disapointment fell, but none was shown. "Kaleigha, guess what came in the mail?" Larissa asked excitedly. She shrugged, and waited for her sister to speak. Lacrissa unfolded a crumbled parchment and handed it to her.

Ashley's Ashley sat in her what should she call it "room", listening to music. She pulled and a ciggerette and lit it up. She began thinking about her boyfriend Cody, and how horrible her life was. "ASHLEY!" came a young males voice. "WHAT?" Ashley yelled back. "You've got mail!" it shouted. "Yeah, right!" she shouted back. Banging began on her door. She was already annoyed, this being her last ciggerette, and she was completely broke, so anger broke out. "SHUT UP KADE!""Ashley, get in her this instance" A older womans voice shouted. She placed her cd player down, and ate some orbit's gum trying to hide the smoke on her breath. She walked towards her grandmother, staring blankly at the envelope she was holding. She yanked it from her hand, and opened it. She scanned the parchment, and bolted out the front door, leaving the parchment to soar to the floor.

OOC:  
Me: Happy now?  
Ashley: That sounds nothing like me!  
Sarah and I: Riiiight!

IC:  
Diagon Alley Spitz stares blanky across the plane at Ash Ketchum, rubbing her eyes franticly. Ash stares back at her, not quite sure if this is a challenge. Misty is holding, Brock down from galloping on the poor girl, "She likes him, not you!" Misty explains, pulling Brock down by his ear. "B-but" Brock Mumber, jealousy upraging.

OOC:  
Brock: Ew...no.  
Me: HEY! I control this fic., shut up or i'll throw you out.  
Misty: Well...he is right, your not very attractive.  
Me: OH NO YOU DIDN'T!  
Misty: Oh yes i did!  
Ash: Neither one...of you are attractive.  
Misty: What's that supposed to mean?  
Ash and Brock exchange looks.  
Me: Back to the story.

IC:  
Spitz couldn't get over the fact that a anime character was on a plane, in reality, so to speak. She shifted her glance away from to find Brock gawking at her. "Eww...no!" Spitz said, looking out the window, hoping they had made it to London.

OOC:  
Me: HA!  
Misty: That's not nice.  
Me: Who ever said i was a nice person... or writer.  
Brock just shrugs.

IC:  
James, Emily, and Sarah gawk at the flying convertable with black leather seats, flying towards them. Kaleigha and Lacrissa jump out. "How do you like my new ride?" Kaleigha said rubbing her palm across the shiny red car. Sarah was still gawking. "Well are we going or not?" Emily asked impatiently. "Yeah?" Larrisa asked, as they all hoped into the car. Sarah decided she would drive, which made Kaleigha upset. As they flew to London, it was kind of a long ride, with Sarah's bad driving, and muggles seeming to spot the car each time.

OOC:  
Kaleigha: But it's my car, why is she driving?  
Me: Sarah's a bad driver, its more humerous.  
Sarah: YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN ME DRIVE. I resent that!  
Me: But you resemble a bad driver. ROAD RAGE!  
Everyone, but Sarah, nods to this.

IC:  
"Usagi, we can't use Sailor Teleport with just you and Ami!" Luna exclaimed. "But.. how will we get there?" Usagi complained. She had screamed violently when they tried to put her on that plane earlier. ( ring a bell? ) "Well they sent some Floo powder, just in case" Ami said, looking at the sack.

OOC:  
Sarah: WE HAD FLOO POWDER?  
Me: yes.  
Emily: WHAT?  
I stare at floor scratching head.

IC:  
Spitz stares at the ground below, through the window. They have not landed it yet? Taps the window, sighing deeply. "Pikachu, get off my head!" Ash cries. "PIKA...CHU!" The pikachu says throwing a thunderbolt at Ashley's head. Ashley begins screaming and crying. Spitz looks like the rest of the people on board, but makes no attempt to help. "Emily?" Ashley says shocked from the lightning.

Somewhere...in mid air.  
"Slow down, SARAH, we are going to die before we reach 16" Emily cried, shaking. "Oh what's the big deal, we are just over the ocean, "James said absolutely terrified. Sarah cracked up maniacly. Everyone else threw worried glances at each other. Lacrissa nad Kaleigha clung to one another, while Emily clung to herself, leaving James to pout about having no one to hold.

Malfoy Manor "Owww... my head is spinning" Usagi cried landing on her arse in the bottom of the fireplace. "It's not that bad" Ami said helping her up. "Where are we?" Usagi asked, examining the huge place. She tilted over a vase, looking at a beautiful painting of a small family. She jumped with fright as the vase crashed to the floor, infront of her. She began to panic, trying to place all the pieces back together. A smirk was heard from behind them. A young male with ruffled white-blonde hair, and a tall, bit of muscular figure, stood behind them. He wore a black Ramstein shirt, with some black dickies. He had a silver hoop going through his bottom lip, and was clearly watching them closely. Usagi and Ami backed up, gawking at him. He only smirked more. "Ah, Draco, I see you've met our guests." A tall male with the same white-blonde hair only longer said. The gawking continued, untill Draco left the room to find his cellphone ringing. "Hello?" he said in a bored tone.

OOC:  
Ashley: I thought wizards didn't know how to use technology!  
Me: The Malfoy's are pure-bloods.  
Sarah: Exactly, they don't of technology, or if they do...its a muggle creation, so they despise it.  
Me: SHHH! My fic.

IC:  
"Hey Draco!" another young male said.  
"Hey...Marcus." Draco responded still bored.  
"Meet me and Pansy in Burkes today, " Marcus said.  
"Why?" Draco asked, a little curious.  
"We need to show you something!" Marcus exclaimed.  
"Ok...ay" Draco said hanging up.

Plane "Gah... will this ride ever end?" Spitz asked annoyed. "Never, your doomed!" Ashley said laughing. Spitz rolled her eyes, as her ears started to pop. "FINNALY!" Spitz nearly cried, unsnapping her seat belt even though the plane was still in motion. "Please, sit down." The fligh attendant said calmly. "NEVER!" She said walking up the aisle. The planed stopped and Spitz flew into a wall in the first class area. As they got off the plane, Spitz was banned from all international air flights. Ashley cracks up.

Midair still.  
"Diagon Alley, is below us" Lacrissa said, examining below them. "Really?" James asked, leaning over the edge of the car, nearly falling out. They suddenly dropped 300 feet all screaming and throwing stuff at Sarah. James had dropped a piece of pine straw out, to see if anyone would die. To his luck, no.

Diagon Alley!  
Spitz and Ashley follow some giant into a brick wall area. "Why did i have to ask him?" Ashley asked, eyeing the giant. " Because i didn't want too." Spitz said, eyeing the moving bricks. Ashley was followed by Ash and his stupid friends. "STALKERS!" Spitz screamed once in Diagon Alley, everyone around looked at her. She blushed embaressed. "EMI-CHAN!" Sarah yelled from a car over by Olivander's Wands. "Wah?" Spitz said looking around. "OMS!" Ashley said. "OMS!" Spitz said also. "What's OMS?" James asked cautiously. Everyone shrugged, then started laughing. "Potter!" a loud voice came from the distance. Everyone turned to see who said it. Draco Malfoy stood infront of Burkes with a young male and a female, grinning widely. Two girls in mini skirts were behind him, looking really confuzed. Spitz stood gawking at the young male beside Draco.  
He had shoulder-length black hair, pale skin, with some black eyeliner on with a hoop going through his left eyebrow. His metal earring was shown. He wore a black shirt with some type of unvisible red writing on it, and some black hot topic pants.

OOC:  
Me: I think i should describe us too!  
Everyone else: NO!  
Me: Why? Because i'm still doing it!  
Ashley: Make me skinny!  
Me: No.  
Ashley: Awwww...

IC:  
Apparently Spitz was noticed too, it was a ackward gawking motion between the two. Spitz was pushed on her face by Ashley. A fight broke out, and Ashley was now on the ground. "Heh, what just happend?" Spitz said still on the ground, now looking up at the sky. "No clue" Ashley turning her cd player on. She was ignored while Harry began gawking at Kaleigha. She didn't notice, she was to intuned to her Yaoi. "Well..." Emily said walking into Olivander's with Sarah. "Wah- wait" Spitz said, jumping up like a cheerleader, and realizing how bad that hurts.

OOC:  
Ash: Where are we at?  
Me: You 3 died!  
A, B, S: WAH?  
Me: Just kidding, your coming up!

IC:  
Ashley and Spitz follow the crowd into Olivander's. Ash Ketchum is waving some wand and people are turning invisible. "Well.." Spitz said, eyeing this. Sarah is pushed into James, who has fallen on Emily, who is petting a black dog.

Spitz P.O.V 'Yes...they are invisible, this is just what is happening.' The hot guy with no name steps into the shop beside me. I tried not to look, knowing the gawking would start again. But.. i couldn't help it. He placed a folded parchment in my hand. 'What is up with the parchment thing?' and left.

Author P.O.V Spitz left the shop, leaving everyone and their invisible selfs to groan. "Un-invisiblelize me" Misty screamed. "PIKA - CHU!" The invisible pikachu said, shocking everyone. "Ack!" Kaleigha cried, her notebook now burnt to a crisp. She began strangeling the pikachu just as Ash un-visiblealized the. Everyone stared at her. Kaleigha let go and held up the notebook. Sarah looked and began choking Pikachu.

Emily P.O.V I noticed a cute dog in the shop and began petting it, then it smiled. Or so i thought and vanished. She sighed and watched Sarah.

Usagi P.O.V 'When will i get my want, i'm so bored', she glanced as a girl walked out of the shop behind this Marcus guy. She had a black hoodie, with some band called slipknot on it. Viewing some black shirt with a rose on it, she loved it. It reminded her of Mamoru-kun. She wore the same type of pants, as Marcus, but with chains falling from them. Plus her trimings were red, not green. She was fare skinned with light brown hair and red streaks. 'She looks like one of those gothic kids... i think i will stay away from her.'

Author P.O.V The scene ends!

OOC:  
Me: Next time... I read the note. Emily finds out that the dog is Sirus, Kaleigha kills Pikachu. Sarah realizes Pokemon don't die, they just faint. Ash, Brock, and Misty may just leave the story for a battle. James remains ignored -  
James: HEY!  
Me: Anyways, Usagi and I never get along. Ami realizes her destiny. Draco stands like his negative self, and you have to keep reading!  
Sarah: Awwww...


End file.
